1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and devices for removing nail polish, and particularly to methods and devices in which absorbent material is contained in a disposable package.
The present invention is described in detail below as relating to an acetone containing device for removal of enamel nail polish and the like. However, it will be understood that the invention encompasses use of a solvent other than acetone for purposes of removal of various nail polishes and other decorative materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to disposable devices for removing nail polish from fingernails or toenails. Numerous products on the market are tailored to routine manicures and pedicures in the home or salon. A nail polish removing solvent contained in a bottle may be poured onto a cotton swab or cloth grasped by the fingers of one hand to remove nail polish from one or more fingernails of the other hand, or from toenails. The nature of nail polish is such that its efficient removal from the nail surface requires that the polished nail be exposed to the solvent and then rubbed or massaged with a textured surface to remove all traces of polish. However, the use of nail polish remover in this manner is disadvantageous because the solvent will remove nail polish from the nails of fingers that hold the cotton swab or cloth as well as from the nails to which the solvent is directed. Solvent may also be contained in an absorbent pad. A holder adapted to receive the pad may prevent removal of nail polish from the nails of the fingers which are manipulating the holder. However, the holder will not prevent inadvertent removal of nail polish from adjacent nails of the other hand. Similarly, a package containing a swab and solvent may be adapted to be opened so that the swab is exposed. The fingers of a hand holding the package may be protected from exposure to the swab while manipulating the package to remove nail polish from fingernails of the other hand, or from toenails. Such a device also cannot prevent inadvertent removal of nail polish from nails adjacent to the one from which it is removed.
A jar or thimble may be adapted with an absorbent foam sponge or felt material which is saturated with solvent. Such a device may be used to remove nail polish from several fingernails individually by sliding the fingernail between two layers of absorbent material in the jar. The container is then rotated around the nail, thus removing the polish. Although the majority of these types of products are marketed for use on toenails as well as fingernails, in practice, removing polish from a toenail with one of these products is difficult if not impossible due to the configuration of the container and the anatomy of the human foot. Such a device has at least two inherent disadvantages. Like the bottle of solvent, the device carries a considerable amount of solvent which is both volatile and flammable. The jar is rigid and bulky. Being volatile and flammable, the solvent is dangerous to use in unventilated spaces or close to a flame. The jar containing solvent also cannot be stored at temperatures well above room temperature or at low pressure such as in the luggage compartment of an aircratft. Because the jar is rigid and bulky, the jar does not lend itself to being transported in a purse or other luggage or to being used in a moving vehicle.
An efficient portable nail polish remover device should embody several attributes: (1) Portability or ease of carrying on one's person or in one's belongings; (2) minimum of flammable solvent so that the safety harzard is reduced; (3) means for maintaining the integrity of the device containing the solvent so that leakage does not occur; (4) means for delivering the solvent which allows the treatment of one nail without disturbing the polish on other nails and which reduces the opportunity for spillage of the solvent on one's person or belongings; and (5) ease of disposal after use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means for non-rountine or emergency removal of nail polish from a single fingernail or toenail without disturbing the polish on other digits.
It is another object to provide the user with a means for removing nail polish that requires a minimum of solvent, thus minimizing the safety hazard associated with solvent storage.
A further object to provide a means for storing nail polish solvent in a manner that is easily transportable and which will prevent leakage of the solvent when the device is not in use.
Yet a further object to provide a one-piece means for removing nail polish that is easily disposable after use.